Chelsea Farrelly
'Early Life' Chelesa grew up traveling to Wrestling shows with her dad mostly. While on the road he along with Eddie Guerrero trained her a bit. She is the youngest gradulate out of the Hart Family Dungeon. 'Wrestling Career' Chelsea first appeared on WWE TV in 2006 in a segment with her Dad, Carrie Wilson, Vickie and Chavo Guerrero when Vickie and Chavo approached her backstage while her dad and Carrie faced off in a tag match. Darning the match Vickie and Chavo approached her in order to distract Chris and Carrie which it worked. While being surrounded by Vickie and Chavo Chelsea tackled them both down somehow and put Chavo in the Crippler Crossface. When Vickie tried getting her off Chelsea put her in the Crippler Crossface until Chris and Carrie chased Vickie and Chavo away. The Next Time Chelsea appeared on WWE TV on the season premere of NXT Season 5 as one of the 8 Rookie Divas on the second all Diva season. Her Pro was Carrie Wilson She won the season and went back to FCW For a While. Chelsea made her Smackdown Debut on September 30, 2011 teaming up with Ally Copeland to take on Arianna Irvine and Riley Stephens. The two won the match after Chelsea put Riley in the Crippler Crossface. Chelesa first entered the Laura Levesque/Stacy Laurinaitis Storyline when she appeared as Laura's assistant on Raw on October 3rd. On the October 7th Episode of Smackdown Chelsea faced off in her first singles match against Arianna and successfully defeated her before being attacked by Riley and soon Arianna joined in on the beat down until Ally ran down with a chair and saved Chelsea. Later that night Chelsea returned the favor by saving Ally from a beat down from Arianna and Riley. On the October 10th episode of Raw Chelsea defeated Stacy's assistant Alex Jones in an singles match. On that same night Chelsea along with Laura, Ally and Carrie became known as Redemption. They also became the owners of the WWE and their first order of busness was that her and Ally become the Co GM's of Raw with John Laurinaitis. On The October 21st Smackdown Chelsea tried to talk some sense into Joslin Neidhart about her association with the Sisters Of Salvation (Formally the Divas Of Doom) but didn't work and ended in a Brawl. There it was announced that Chelsea and Joslin would face off at Vengeance with the Sisters Of Salvation and Redemption banned at Ringside. At Vengeance Chelsea defeated Joslin when she somehow revirsed the Pinup Strong submission into the Crippler Crossface making her tap out. On October 31st it was announced that Chelsea will be one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions with Carrie while her tag team partner NXT Season 4 Winner Brandon Hall recovers from his broken ankle 'Personal Life' Chelsea is the Oldest Daughter of Chris Benoit and his first wife Martina and when she found out about his death she was diagnosed with Depression until she started out in the WWE. She is also best friends with Joslin Neidhart and Bridget Guerrero. Chelsea is also Bilingual speaking both English and French with a little bit of Spanish Parents: Chris Benoit (Dad- Deceased) Martina Benoit (Mom), Nancy Benoit (Step Mom- Deceased) Siblings: David Benoit (Brother), Megan Benoit (Sister), Daniel Benoit (Half Brother- Deceased) Grandparents: Michael Benoit (Grandpa), Margaret Benoit (Grandma) 'Finishing Moves' *Crippler Crossface *Flying Headbutt *Shooting Star (450 Splash) *Five Star Frog Splash *Sharpshooter 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Chelsea and Ally *Redemption 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Accomplishments *NXT Season 5 Winner 'Entrance Music' *When They Come For Me by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 1) *Trip The Darkness by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 2) *Shooter by Jim Johnson (Singles Theme 3 and uses it as a Tribute to her dad) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Redemption Theme 1) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 2) Category:Wrestling OC's